Known microscopes comprise objective systems and/or zoom systems with which the focal length, and thus the total magnification of the image of an object to be examined microscopically, can be set. Depending on which objective of the objective system is selected, and depending on the setting of the zoom system, a different ideal setting of the aperture of the microscope is needed in order to achieve optimum images. An iris diaphragm is therefore provided in order to set the aperture, with which diaphragm the size of the opening can be adjusted, thereby modifying the aperture accordingly.
With many known microscopes it is furthermore possible to exchange hardware components, for example cameras that are used, thereby once again resulting in different ideal apertures.
With many microscopes it is also possible for the user to be able to set different preferences in terms of various parameters, once again resulting, as a function of the various preferences, in different ideal apertures for acquiring high-quality images.
Microscopes in which the setting of the diaphragm is accomplished manually via corresponding actuation elements are known. Also known are microscopes in which the diaphragm is adjusted in motorized fashion. The two variants have in common the fact that the user of the microscope must adapt the diaphragms in accordance with the respectively selected settings of the microscope, and that no adjustment of the diaphragm occurs without a corresponding actuation by the user.
This is disadvantageous in that the user requires corresponding technical knowledge in order to select the respective ideal setting of the diaphragms. Setting of the diaphragm is furthermore time-consuming, and can quickly be subject to errors.
Also known are microscopes in which an iris diaphragm is provided, which is mechanically coupled to the zoom system in such a way that the diaphragm is automatically also adjusted accordingly as a function of the zoom position that is set.
This is disadvantageous in that a mechanical coupling of this kind is possible only for one respective parameter and, for example, cannot be carried out for the use of different objectives selectably introducible into the beam path. In addition, such mechanical couplings do not allow an intervention by the user of the microscope, for example in order to adapt settings to personal preferences.